Admirers
by Periculum In Mora
Summary: Menyadari ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka dalam hubungan romansa, Camus dan El Cid berinisiatif belajar bukan hanya dengan teori, tapi juga praktik. Sequel Secret Admirer. [Chapt 1: Gonceng membonceng] CidMus. AU. Sho-ai.


**Admirers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya** **Masami Kurumada**

 **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** **Shiori Teshirogi**

 **Saint Seiya Soul of Gold** **Toei Animation**

 **Genre:** Romance, Humor, AU

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu-minggu berikutnya amat luar biasa indahnya hingga Camus takut segala yang ia alami cuma mimpi. Ada beberapa yang dipaksakan bahagia sebenarnya (kwartet CamusCid Sukses Jaya, misalnya), tapi semua pas saja rasanya.

Surt kembali ke kampung halamannya di kutub sana, teman merahnya ini semakin merah saja karena ketahuan sedang pedekate dengan salah seorang anggota Specter. Camus tidak menanyakan bagaimana awalnya, yang jelas, _scene_ terakhir mereka bertemu adalah di depan klinik Degel. Surt berpamitan dan menuju bandara menaiki limosin hitam. Supirnya tidak keluar menyapa, tapi Camus tahu jelas mobil mahal itu milik siapa.

Hubungan _Dojo_ Capricorn dan Specter semakin membaik hari demi hari. Mereka tiap Jumat mengadakan latihan gabungan. Sekali seminggu, tiga _van_ sekelam malam akan berkunjung. Kagaho dan Dohko dipilih secara mufakat sebagai panitia tim sukses kerja sama ini (meski pacar Kagaho itu harus dipaksa dulu). Di sini kentara jelas bahwa organisasi bela diri Specter tidaklah jahat. Anggota mereka aneh-aneh, tapi tidak jahat.

Icelus ... bagaimana Camus harus berkomentar? Lelaki pirang itu sembuh lebih cepat daripada El Cid. Tubuhnya dengan luar biasa pulih dalam kurun waktu sebulan. Saking cepatnya bahkan agak menakutkan. Delapan hari pasca keluar dari rumah sakit, Icelus kembali menyandang pedang, latihan seperti biasa. Apalagi, menurut Phantasos, jatah latihan saudaranya tersebut lebih banyak dari yang ia sangka.

Shura, Angelo, Mu dan Shaka ... jangan ditanya. Mereka tidak pernah absen mencabuti rumput halaman _Dojo_ Capricorn tiap pulang sekolah. Empat minggu berturut-turut. Semua berpikir ini hukuman dari Degel (kwartet kebanggaan kita sebelumnya dikurung di klinik dan diberi kuliah tata krama oleh Yang Mulia Degel, ., ., Apt.). Degel sendiri menyangkal, dan berkata kerja bakti tersebut dilakukan atas dasar suka sama suka.

Camus berusaha membutakan diri dari pancaran minta tolong non-verbal teman-temannya.

Di sisi lain, setelah berhasil pacaran dengan Mu, Shaka harus kembali menahan gejolak hati. Pasalnya, Mu terlalu imut, terlalu tidak bisa diabaikan. Empat minggu berkeliaran di halaman _Dojo_ Capricorn, empat pertemuan tidak disengaja, juga empat kali mengobrol bersama. Sudah cukup membuat Mu terlibat cinta lokasi dengan salah seorang Specter.

Mu sendiri mengabaikan gosip itu (pada dasarnya dia tidak peka), ponakan Shion tersebut hanya heran mengapa Shaka lebih posesif dari biasa. Dia menikmati kebersamaannya dengan sang Specter, salah satunya karena persamaan nama mereka dan kegemaran orang itu pada ngengat. Ya, namanya Myu.

"Namaku Myu."

" ... Namaku Mu."

"Nama kita sama, haha."

"Ah, iya."

"Jangan-jangan kita jod—"

Disensor oleh tarikan tangan Shaka.

Shura sempat menyemburkan ide untuk membuat gerakan ShakaMu Selalu Jaya demi berlangsungnya hubungan dua teman cantik mereka. Namun, Angelo dengan tegas menolak. Sudah cukup hukuman mereka dari Degel, mendapat amarah dari Shion dan Asmita sama saja cari musibah.

"Fokus sama hubungan kita aja, oke? Kayak ShurAngelo Selalu Jaya, gitu."

Itu pemikiran yang bagus, jadi Shura setuju saja.

Sementara El Cid ...

Mengingatnya saja membuat Camus nyaris tersenyum. Yah, Camus bahkan sedang tersenyum sekarang. Menurut pengakuan El Cid, ini adalah pengalaman pertama baginya dalam menjalani sebuah hubungan romansa. Begitu pun Camus. Dan akhirnya, kedua manusia amatir ini setuju untuk belajar membangun cinta tidak hanya dengan teori, tapi juga praktik.

Kejadian di Rumah Sakit rasanya bagai mimpi. Dirinya terkadang menelpon El Cid di tengah malam, hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa hubungan mereka benar-benar nyata. Bukan khayalan semata.

Bahwa El Cid benar-benar miliknya.

Camus membuka ponselnya, ia membaca kembali _chat_ dari Surt yang baru datang pagi ini. Sebagian besar berisi _spam emoji_ , tapi ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya.

 _Mus! Camussssss! Aku dicium!_

 _Cuma kening sih. Tapi tetap saja! Si Onei itu pasti mau di bibir tapi dia keterlaluan tingginya. Dia pasti gengsi nunduk. Iya tahu aku pendek. Tapi kan bisa minta aku jinjit, cowok ubanan tukang gengsi!_

 _Oh iya, guru kimiaku katanya kenal sama Kak Degel. Namanya Kak Andreas. Dia titip salam._

Bersamaan dengan tiga buah simbol titik koma dan tutup kurung, sebuah foto agak _blur_ juga terpampang. Wajah Surt menyeringai terlalu dekat ke layar, sementara di belakangnya Oneiros tampak memalingkan wajah. Camus menyadari sebagian rambut putih Oneiros tertarik kesamping, diikat dua buah benda bulat berenda; ikat rambut Surt.

Dirinya agak bersimpati pada sang anak Hypnos. Dengan tampilan seperti itu, Oneiros jelas tidak ingin tertangkap kamera.

Ponsel Camus bergetar lagi.

 _Kameranya goyang! Kelihatan tidak? Si uban lucu._

 _Dan Mus, nanti cerita ya kalau ada apa-apa tentang Kak Cid. Kan hari ini pertama kalian goncengan ke sekolah._

Membacanya, Camus tersenyum kembali. Wacana gonceng-membonceng ini diusulkan oleh El Cid sendiri sebagai media ' _praktik_ ' mereka. Setelah sebulan lebih beberapa minggu lamanya menunggu El Cid sembuh, akhirnya dapat mereka laksanakan juga. Surt benar, ini adalah hari ' _pertama'_.

Camus tidak ingin berharap lebih mengingat kekasihnya adalah seorang El Cid. Namun, ia sedikit berandai-andai. Apakah sama serunya seperti Surt? Mengingat hubungan temannya dan Oneiros sama barunya dengan Camus dan El Cid. Sekali lagi, Camus tidak ingin berharap lebih.

Tapi jangan salahkan Camus jika ia sedikit mengharapkan kecupan.

Dan jangan hitung kejadian di apotek. Saat itu El Cid bukan dirinya.

"Bumi kepada Camus. Bumi Kepada Camus. Ganti."

Camus melompat sedikit dari tempatnya duduk. Telinganya berdenging. Ia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati pacar sang kakak tengah berjongkok di dekatnya dengan kedua tangan dibentuk layaknya pengeras suara.

"Kak Kardia," protesnya.

"Tersenyum diam-diam adalah salah satu ciri orang gila," Degel menutup pintu klinik kemudian mendekati mereka, "seingatku, adikku belum gila."

"Oh, Camus sudah gila, kok," Kardia menimpali, menampakkan wajah prihatin imitasi, "gila karena cinta."

Kardia selalu punya kebiasaan buruk, tapi ini adalah kebiasaan buruk baru yang paling tidak disukai Camus. Pacar kakaknya ini selalu tahu cara membuat Camus merona. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, selalu berhasil di tiap aksinya.

"Kardia," kali ini Degel yang protes, ia menyuruh Kardia menyusun dus obat baru yang segera dilaksanakan sang pacar meski agak setengah hati. Degel kemudian menatap Camus penuh simpati, "Genetik. Saya juga begitu dulu. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah."

Camus mengerjap, tidak percaya. Kakaknya ini jarang sekali menyinggung hari-hari awalnya jadian dengan Kardia. Terakhir kali Degel keceplosan dan Camus memaksanya bercerita, berujung dengan dirinya yang terpaksa sarapan di rumah Milo karena sang kakak yang ngambek tiba-tiba. "Benar?"

Barangkali Degel tengah ingin bernostalgia karena kedua pipinya mendadak memerah, "Bukan hanya senyum tanpa sebab. Kakak juga kadang tidak fokus belajar dan—"

Dipotong oleh seruan bernada tidak terima dari Kardia yang rupanya sedari tadi sedang menguping, "Kau kok gak pernah cerita?"

Degel serta merta melupakan konsultasi cintanya pada Camus, "Kenapa juga saya harus cerita?"

Kardia berderap mendekat, menunjuk-nunjuk sang kekasih dengan botol obat analgetik yang mestinya ia susun di lemari, "Harus! Berbulan-bulan aku galau sendirian. Senyum-senyum sendirian. Melamun sendirian. Kayak orang gila! Ternyata kau juga sama!"

"Itu memang kamu yang biasa."

"Seenggaknya kalau kamu cerita, aku jadi gak gila sendirian."

"Saya tidak merasa harus bercerita."

"Karena kamu calon psikiater, kamu kira curhat itu gak boleh? Iya?"

"Kardia—"

Pertengkaran pagi hari dua sejoli itu dihentikan oleh deruan motor yang terparkir tepat di halaman klinik. Berbanding terbalik dengan Degel dan Kardia yang mendadak hening, pikiran Camus segera saja dipenuhi teriakan dalam oleh hatinya yang berbunga-bunga.

Camus buru-buru berdiri, tangannya seolah bergerak sendiri merapikan seragamnya, rambutnya, ranselnya. Seolah di depan sang pemilik motor ia merasa wajib tampil sempurna.

Seminggu lalu terakhir mereka bertemu, dan tengah malam tadi terakhir ia mendengar suara El Cid. Meski begitu, bertemu seperti ini masih membuat Camus agak kaku.

Sang pemilik motor tidak melepas helmnya yang dilapisi kaca hitam, tapi Camus jelas tahu figur tinggi tegap itu milik siapa. Bukan hanya dari jaket hijau gelap _Dojo_ Capricon, atau silinder panjang terkait di punggung tempat ia menyimpan pedang Excalibur.

Sebagai penggemar Biologi, Camus telah hapal mati proporsi tubuh sang kekasih. Ia akan mengenali El Cid hanya dengan sekali lihat. Jika Camus buka klinik nantinya, ia ingin punya tubuh El Cid sebagai alat peraga—

 _Sadar Camus! Apa yang kamu pikirkan?_

Tepukan di bahu ulah Degel menyadarkan Camus dari lamunannya, "Ingat. Bernapas."

Kardia menimpali dengan senyum miring merekah, "Jangan bikin ini mudah buat Cid. Ingat, jual mahal."

"Kardia," Degel kelihatan lelah membenarkan, "nikmati saja, oke? Kalau dia bertingkah aneh, telpon Kakak."

"Ciuman bukan _termasuk bertingkah_ aneh, kok."

"Kardia."

"Apa?" Kardia terlihat tidak terima.

"Kau menakutinya!"

"Aku coba bikin Camus rileks!"

"Itu tidak membantu!"

Benar, itu tidak membantu. Namun, pesan-pesan Degel juga sama tidak membantunya. Camus harus berimprovisasi, ia tidak ingin pemikiran-pemikiran lain merusak konsentrasinya.

Akhirnya, dengan ucapan, "Andreas titip salam", Camus berhasil membungkam Degel. Membelinya waktu untuk kabur dari sana.

"Dari mana—bagaimana ... betul Andreas?" Camus dapat mendengar Degel. Suara penuh kebingungan dan sedikit kagum yang tidak pernah Camus dengar sebelumnya.

"Siapa Andreas?"

Juga seruan Kardia. Tentunya.

 **...**

Camus bersyukur El Cid tidak melepas helmnya, karena ia pasti tidak berani menatap kedua mata tajam itu. Pertemuan mereka tidak sedramatis yang Camus kira. Ia semata-mata hanya mengambil helm dari uluran El Cid, memakainya, naik motor dan melaju pergi menuju sekolah.

Ini El Cid. Tentu saja.

Camus tidak ingin berharap lebih.

Ini adalah hari _pertama_ mereka. Camus tidak ingin merusak suasana. Namun, ia juga tidak yakin cara membangun suasana. Laju motor El Cid sama cepatnya dengan rata-rata Milo saat berkendara. Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah El Cid tidak banyak berbicara. Bahkan tidak sekalipun.

Camus gamang antara ingin bertindak atau diam saja. Akhirnya ia memilih opsi kedua. Alih-alih melingkarkan lengan ke pinggang El Cid seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada Milo, ia mempercayakan keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan bepegangan pada besi belakang jok.

Sang Adik Degel memandangi

Posisinya tidak nyaman, memang. Hanya saja, Camus takut bertanya. Lebih spesifik lagi, takut akan jawabannya. Dirinya dan El Cid adalah seorang _introvert_ , memuliakan privasi, benci akan sentuhan. Meski El Cid telah secara resmi menjadi pacarnya, Camus tidak ingin gegabah dulu memberi kontak fisik semena-mena. Tidak dengan suasana seperti ini. Tidak dengan El Cid yang belum lagi memberi konfirmasi.

Perjalanan berkendara mereka berlangsung tanpa adanya percakapan. Tiga _traffic light_ terlewati, lima perempatan ditelusuri, berakhir dengan halaman sekolah yang masih sepi, selain "sudah sampai" El Cid tidak membuat suara lagi.

Camus turun dari motor dengan perlahan. Ia memperbaiki letak ranselnya, berdiri menghadap El Cid tanpa tahu harus bereaksi apa, "Terima kasih."

El Cid menaikkan kaca helmnya. Air muka keras menampakkan ekspresi mengintimidasi abadi terpampang di sana. Tanpa senyum, tetapi Camus menyadari secercah sentuhan lembut di mata violet sang kakak Shura. El Cid pasti sedang berusaha tersenyum. Kurangnya pengalamanlah yang menggagalkan lengkungan maha indah tersebut sehingga berubah serupa ringisan. El Cid telah berusaha, dan Camus menghargainya.

"Hati-hati di jalan," Camus berkata, menutup keheningan.

Di luar dugaan, _hati-hati di jalan_ milik Camus menambah beberapa derajat sudut ringisan—coret—senyuman El Cid hingga menghasilkan sesuatu yang baru. Bukan senyuman sempurna, tapi sama indahnya. Lubang sepanjang ujung kelingking, sedalam mikro, di pipi kiri kekasihnya.

Hanya satu. Sama tidak sempurnanya dengan senyum El Cid, tapi sama indahnya.

Camus tidak pernah tahu El Cid punya lesung pipi. Bahkan mungkin dirinyalah yang pertama tahu El Cid punya lesung pipi.

"Hati-hati ..." El Cid buru-buru menyambung, "di sekolah."

Masih _shock_ menyadari fakta barusan, Camus mengangguk dan dengan perlahan mulai berbalik badan. Ia melangkahkan kaki lebar-lebar, berjalan secepat mungkin tapi sebisanya untuk tidak terlihat sedang berlari. Camus ingin sekali menghilang. Ia merutuki diri sendiri. Berharap mendapat kecupan di hari pertama resmi jadian, tentu terlalu _OOC_ untuk seorang El Cid.

' _Tidak rasional! Berhenti berpikir begitu!'_

Sekali saja.

Hanya di pipi.

' _DIAM!'_

"Camus."

Bagai membeku, Camus berhenti bergerak. Ia dengan amat perlahan berbalik, mendapati El Cid sedang berjalan mendekat hingga mereka berhadap-hadapan. Camus mendongak menatap wajah sang kekasih, menerka-nerka apa kiranya alasan pria itu memanggil.

' _Mungkin belum terlalu terlambat,'_ pikirnya penuh harap, _'masih belum terlambat.'_

Wajah El Cid makin mendekat. Camus menahan diri untuk tidak gemetar. _'Belum terlambat.'_

"Helmnya," El Cid berucap.

Butuh sepuluh detik bagi Camus untuk mengerti.

"Oh," ia melepas helm di kepalanya kemudian menyerahkan kepada pemilik aslinya, "benar. Maaf."

Camus rasanya ingin menghilang saja.

"Cara jalanmu aneh," El Cid melanjutkan, masih belum beranjak, "sakit?"

"Tidak. Hanya pegal. Posisi duduk saya tadi ... agak tidak nyaman. Saya pegang besi di belakang supaya tidak jatuh," Camus menjawab sekenanya.

Ada jeda lama sebelum El Cid kembali berbicara, "Kalau lama bisa cedera. Kauharus ubah cara dudukmu. Berpegangan pada sesuatu yang lebih kuat."

Camus sedikit menaikkan sebelah alis. Dia telah menerka jawabannya, tapi kesalahan prediksi melatihnya untuk tidak percaya dulu terhadap hipotesa, "Contohnya?"

El Cid tampaknya sedang ingin berteka-teki, karena jeda kali ini bahkan lebih lama lagi, "Pinggangku," sedetik ia menambahkan, "misalnya."

"Benar," Camus menjawab hampir seketika, dan ia malu karenanya, "lain kali saya lakukan."

Tanpa diduga, sebuah tepukan hangat mampir di bahu Camus. Berat, agak menyakitkan, meski ia tahu sang pelaku tidak bermaksud begitu—intinya, itu sanggup membuat Camus mendongak.

"Belajar yang baik," El Cid berucap cepat, sambil menarik kembali tangannya sama cepatnya. Lesung pipi itu muncul lagi.

Sang adik Degel dapat merasakan dirinya merona. Camus hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai pamit sembari berderap pergi agar wajah serupa _carmine_ -nya luput dari sang kekasih.

Tidak seperti apa yang ia pikirkan. Kadar keromantisannya pun di bawah rata-rata, tapi hati Camus nyaris meledak saking berbunga-bunga. El Cid selalu punya cara sendiri menyampaikan rasa kasih dan peduli, dan Camus memaksakan diri untuk lebih berani nantinya.

Jika cinta adalah sebuah mata pelajaran, dan ini ujian praktiknya, Camus harus dapat A _plus_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Headcanon kesukaan saya: El Cid punya lesung pipi :3

Pemanasan setelah lama tidak bikin ff.

Sequel Secret Admirer sudah saya rencanakan lama, bahkan sudah diketik chapt awalnya. Tapi kemudian hilang bersama draft ff yang lain karena kartu memori hp rusak. Jadilah saya depresi berbulan-bulan XD

Draft awal sequel ini awalnya tentang SagaNon yang mengacau CidMus (waktu itu saya lagi suka-sukanya sama SagaMus). Tapi saya sadar cinta segitiga sudah pernah disinggung di SA (segiempat sih, tapi sama sajalah), pengulangan topik akan bikin cerita jadi berputar-putar. Juga karena saya malas ngetik ulang, jadilah konsepnya diubah seluruhnya XD

Daripada dikasih pengganggu, lebih baik fokus ke perkembangan hubungan mereka. Terima kasih bagi yang telah memberi saran dan semangat selama ini. Masih banyak tanggungan ff yang lain, tapi jika kalian masih setia di sini, izinkan saya memasokan diri /abaikan

Buat Albaficaaiko alias Kanonaiko alias Mba Fica, terima kasih atas semangatnya ya :"3

A/N nya panjang ya X'D menerima kritik dan saran

Jaga senyum semua~


End file.
